kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Brother’s Keeper
Brother's Keeper is the thirty-second episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis to be added Plot In 2000, Talia talks to a weakened slash and tells him that Blain will soon be on their side and will slowly lose his humanity. The weakened slash is revealed to be Cyrus. Blain, Cesar, Leo, and Page fight slash. They all leave after they defeats the slashes, but Blain begins to feel a pain in his neck. Fredrick returns from his business trip and confronts Jem. She tells him that she’s pregnant and he smiles. She then says that there’s a downside to it. She’s about to say that Blain is half slash, but Blain comes in. She then gets scared to tell Fredrick and introduces Blain to him. Fredrick leaves and Jem tells Blain that Fredrick was Kamen Rider Slayer. Jem says that he can’t know that Blain is half slash, not yet. In 2019, Josh goes to the store and tells everyone that Dawn has gone missing. He says that he thinks that Blain or Talia may have taken her. Blain comes into the store and everyone prepares to fight. Blain tells them that he’s not here to fight, he’s here to help. He says that he has regained his memories and wants to finish the war between humans and slash. Everyone is hesitant to trust him, but Cesar believes him. He says that he can sense that he’s telling the truth. Blain says that he believes that Kaden probably took her. He says that Kaden wants Acid’s power and he’s using Dawn as a hostage for it. Everyone tries to think of a plan and Josh then thinks they could track her phone. Dawn wakes up at a camp site and sees Kaden. She tries to fight him, but he tries to calm her down. He says that he doesn’t want to hurt her, he wants to protect her. From everyone. He gives her food and tells her that they are both victims. They’ve been lied to and they have been betrayed. It’s time for them to work for themselves. Dawn says that she wants to protect humanity and she can’t work with him if that’s not his goal. He says he’ll do whatever he can to make his sister happy. He then says that taking out the main threats is something they should do first, including the Slayer. Dawn refuses, but Kaden says that she’ll soon learn that they have to look out for themselves. She then smiles when she knows that Josh will find her. Blake, Josh, Cesar, and Blain find Dawn and Kaden. Blake tells Kaden to let Dawn go, but he says that she’s not safe with them. Blake and Kaden fight. Josh and Cesar escape with Dawn. Blake and Kaden’s fight ended in a tie. Talia comes to help her son. She shows Blain what she did to Mikal. She turned Mikal into a mindless zombie. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 32, The Wedding. See Also * Break the Chain: Obey Me! - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva